Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a package module, a package module stacking structure, and the fabricating methods thereof.
Description of Related Art
High efficiency, high density and high reliability are trends of developments of the electronic devices for reducing power consumption, costs, and extending the service life of electronic device. Take a power converter as example, it include a power module, a drive board, thermal dissipating components (such as fins) and many peripheral electronic components.
However, since these thermal dissipating components are mostly adhered on the power module through a thermal conductive paste or gel, therefore, in addition to an additional paste attach process, defects such as delamination, voids and impurities easily occur in the process of adhering the thermal dissipating components. Furthermore, stress concentration problems may appear due to the different thermal expansion coefficients between the thermal conductive gel or paste and the packaging plastic.